Apocalypse : Ishbal
by InkBox
Summary: Guerre, Mort, Pestilence et Famine sont à Ishbal. La question est : l'appel du devoir et de la tradition de toutes leurs réincarnations passées de Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse réussiront-ils à s'accomplir dignement sur le champ de bataille ? ( Je vous promets que je prends pas de drogue) ( Si. Si, en fait je me drogue)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me"_

_La Bible_, édition du Roi James.

* * *

Guerre mit la main en visière et regarda le train arriver en gare, accompagné de plusieurs dizaines de véhicules militaires. La smala débarquait, et ça allait être super. Cela faisait bien des années que la situation à Ishbal était tendue sans exploser, et elle n'attendait que ça depuis bien longtemps. Sa patience avait des limites.

Elle avait été là quand Bradley avait annexé Ishbal, et elle avait été là quand l'occupation avait été décidée, et elle était là aussi, perchée au dessus de son épaule, à sourire quand il avait décrété l'extermination pure et simple de la race ishbale. Elle aimait bien King Bradley, à défaut de pouvoir dire "cet homme" puisqu'il était évident pour elle qu'il n'en était pas un. Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et autres hauts placés de l'Autre Monde sentent ces choses-là et les acceptent bien plus facilement que la plupart des êtres humains ordinaires.

La masse grouillante d'uniformes bleus envahit le quai et le campement se mit à fourmiller de vie, les nouveaux et nouvelles venues débarqués en masse prenant leurs quartiers, certains déjà abattus, d'autres angoissés et certains avec l'air de vouloir en découdre. Il fallait dire que le département publicitaire de son Secteur (Guerre et Annihilation) savait se montrer persuasive et influencer les politiciens en charge de la propagande du régime. Elle songea qu'il faudrait peut-être leur donner une augmentation pour leur beau travail. Ouais, elle ferait ça en rentrant. Guerre sortit un calepin et un stylo de la poche de sa robe longue et gribouilla quelques mots avant de le ranger.

L'envie lui prit de faire un tour parmi les tentes histoire de profiter du calme avant la tempête qui allait sévir plus tard dans la journée : il n'était que neuf heures du matin après tout. Elle s'avança à longues enjambées en traversant les divers hommes et femmes sur son chemin comme un fantôme et laissa son regard se promener ici et là tranquillement. Après une heure de balade et d'observations diverses, elle se décida à entrer dans le bâtiment d'État-major où elle manqua de se cogner (si elle avait pu) contre un homme plus petit qu'elle, qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir. C'était un gradé, un Commandant. Et il était pas moche avec ses cheveux noirs en catogan et ses yeux clairs. Par contre, elle espérait qu'il allait bronzer un peu parce qu'il était blanc comme un cul. Prise d'une pulsion, Guerre se décida à le suivre, du moins elle le ferait quand il se serait remis à marcher.

Une porte grinça à côté d'eux et l'homme à côté d'elle leva la tête et offrit un sourire poli qui la refroidit quand elle le lut. Il n'était aimable qu'en surface face à l'homme barbu qui venait de l'accueillir dans son bureau, elle sentait une violence inouïe en ce personnage.

" - Commandant Solf J Kimblee, bienvenue à Ishbal, le salua le Général Jones. Vous avez pris vos quartiers ?

- Tout à fait mon Général, merci de votre sollicitude, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Très bien. Très très bien. Vous avez été mis au courant de votre mission ici n'est-ce pas ? Vos collègues Alchimistes ont droit au même laïus mais je tenais à me charger de vous comme vous êtes un civil. Du moins, vous l'étiez jusqu'à il y a peu.

- Je sais quel est mon travail mon Général. Je suis pleinement disposé à l'accomplir avec le maximum de mes capacités, précisa Kimblee en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir à mon sujet.

- Permettez-moi d'avoir ... des appréhensions, insista-t-il en haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Je le comprends tout à fait. Mais je ne crois pas que le Führer King Bradley m'aurait permis de devenir Alchimiste d'Etat et encore moins laissé venir à Ishbal, moi parmi tous les autres alchimistes de ce pays, si il ne jugeait pas que j'en étais capable.

- Hum ! toussa nerveusement son interlocuteur, touché au vif. Très juste. Très très juste. Vous aurez votre première mission cet après-midi, à quatorze heures. Nous ne vous demandons pas encore de dévoiler vos pleines capacités Kimblee, ce sera ... un échauffement, disons. Vous serez secondé par un sous-officier et par une unité de militaires. Certains sont en dernière année d'école militaire, mais rien ne vaut la pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très très juste, rétorqua l'Alchimiste en le mimant délibérément.

- C'est pas gentil de se foutre de sa gueule comme ça ... ricana Guerre, assise sur la table entre les deux hommes. Mais vous m'êtes sympathique, Kimblee.

- Je suis sûr que les soldats qui m'accompagneront seront plus que compétents. Et je ne compte pas raser toute une ville aujourd'hui, rassurez-vous. Je le ferai quand on me le demandera, continua ce dernier.

- ... Oui, bon, vous vous en foutez, vous m'entendez pas, conclut la Cavalière en se mettant en tailleur.

- Votre nom de code est ... Le Lotus Écarlate ..? Hum. Très original. Très très original, lâcha Jones visiblement dépassé.

- Poétique, on pourrait dire. Le lotus est une fleur symbolisant l'immortalité chez les Xinois. Et chez Homère, elle permet l'oubli et l'extase. Elle s'ouvre au lever du soleil et se ferma à son coucher. C'est une fleur très intéressante, expliqua Kimblee sans se démonter.

- Lotus ... C'est pas une marque de PQ ça ? Ou de spéculoos. Les deux. Je crois que c'est les deux, réfléchit Guerre à haute voix. Ouais, c'est les deux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde vous prenne au sérieux. Gardons le nom entier pour la paperasse et disons simplement "L'Écarlate", d'accord ?

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

- Bien. Alchimiste Écarlate, vous pouvez disposer.

- Au revoir mon Général ."

Le jeune soldat sortit et referma la porte avant de sortir du bâtiment frais pour se plonger dans la chaleur lourde du désert Ishbal. Il cligna des yeux en regardant le ciel vierge de tout nuage et stoppa net ses mouvements en remarquant un colosse basané, moustachu et balafré s'approcher de lui et tendre sa main immense.

"- Commandant Basque Gran, l'Alchimiste de Sang-Froid. Kimblee, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Oui. Enchanté Commandant Gran. Où allez-vous ?

- Dans le bâtiment que vous venez de quitter. Mes ... Nos collègues, se corrigea-t-il, nous attendent pour partager les équipes. Je crois que Comanche va encore se débattre pour n'avoir aucune femme dans son équipe et il va nous causer une énième scène.

- Laissez-moi un peu le temps de goûter l'atmosphère et je suis à vous."

Si Gran était étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître et prit congé après un petit signe de tête. Solf se demanda un bref instant si il allait pouvoir passer la porte avec son allure d'armoire à glace, et partit de son côté quand il vit que ce fut le cas. Une petite pente le menait aux abords du quartier à détruire très prochainement, et il ne fut accueilli que par un pesant silence, à peine troublé par les pépiement de quelques oiseaux. Auss paisible que lors d'une promenade dominicale dans un parc, il mit les mains dans les poches et se mit à siffler joyeusement, Guerre à ses côtés.

La tension qu'elle sentait dans l'air l'électrisait et elle percevait distinctement les murmures étranglés et les respirations étouffées des Ishbals cachés autour d'eux la peur au ventre. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que cette ambiance pesante et ... semblable à l'appréhension que l'on peut avoir en voyant la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite se raccourcir sous l'action d'une flamme, pour prendre l'image qui s'imposait à elle. Elle s'étira comme un chat et continua de suivre Kimblee qui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux pour dévisager poliment un jeune Ishbal qui venait d'apparaître. Les cheveux en bataille et le regard noir, il visait l'humain avec une lame affutée et étincelante.

"- Tu te crois déjà chez toi sur notre Terre, _raashai_ ? cria-t-il en grinçant des dents.

- Non. Si j'étais chez moi, j'aurais allumé un ventilateur, cingla Solf sans sembler effrayé une seule seconde. Il fait chaud ici.

- C'est ça de porter une veste en laine quand il fait 25 degrés aussi ! s'emporta Guerre avant de réaliser que non, il ne l'entendait pas. Roh pis merde, je dis plus rien.

- _Balaksh raashai_ ! jura visiblement l'homme en face d'eux. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer à déverser ton fiel ..!"

D'un mouvement rapide et assuré, il se jeta sur l'Amestris qui ne s'écarta pas et claqua ses mains l'une contre elle juste avant de les mettre en avant, jusqu'à qu'elles touchent la poitrine de son attaquant.

Guerre vit rouge, littéralement : elle avait du sang partout sur le visage. Elle se débarbouilla avec l'avant-bras et regarda l'alchimiste à côté d'elle qui souriait devant le cadavre disloqué de l'autochtone. Face à une admiration sincère, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

" Je t'aime bien toi !"

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Vous croyiez que j'étais partie loin hein ? Et bien non ! Je suis toujours là ! (Alors que je devrais faire mes devoirs, mais passons. Je devrais déjà essayer de finir mon assiette de pâtes sauce tomate sauf que je suis en guerre contre toute forme de nourriture depuis une semaine)_

_Je sais qu'on vient de se quitter avec QVLS mais comme j'ai une passion pour les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et la pop culture, et les blagues stupides et pour FMA, je me suis dit que j'allais tout mixer pour faire une fanfic' basée sur mes personnages démoniaques/d'Autre Monde et ceux d'Hiromu Arakawa, pour le fun. Il faut dire que j'écris un bouquin sur les démons et que ... je devrais peut-être m'y remettre d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas une fic purement FMA puisqu'elle est essentiellement centrée sur le point de vue des Cavaliers et peut-être d'autres personnages non-FMA, même si je vais forcément parler d'eux, et me baser sur eux._

_En revanche, je ne sais pas quels OCs mettre, puisque les OCs, c'est ma passion. Vous croyez que j'en fais un nouveau, une nouvelle, que j'en reprends un vieux, que ..? Je suis ouverte à vos propositions ! C'est un peu un trip "Le lecteur/la lectrice décide" ici. Je suis absolument vierge d'idées concernant les OCs, même si je vous avoue que je préférerais en faire d'autres, donc si vous avez des idées de relation, de psychologie ou autres, vous me le dites. Comme tout le monde n'a pas forcément un compte Fanfiction, je devrais peut être faire un Ask ?_

_Et oui, Lotus c'est aussi une marque de spéculoos. _

_**Musique :** "Gangstas' Paradise" par Johnny Aloha (alias Richard Cheese, mais avec un ukulélé)._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2  
_**

* * *

_"Là où mon cheval passe, l herbe ne repousse pas"_

Attila, roi des Huns.

* * *

_Un point grammaire avant de commencer : les pronoms de genre neutre pris de l'anglais. Je vais utiliser le pronom neutre "xie" et sa déclinaison "xir". _

_**"Xie"** s'utilise à la place de "il/elle" et de "la/le" comme dans la phrase : **Xie** pensa que cela ne **xie** concernait pas. / **Il** pensa que cela ne **le** concernait pas._

_**"Xir"** s'utilise pour le possessif comme : **Xie** prit** xir** boisson / **Elle** prit** sa** boisson._

_Maintenant qu'on est au clair concernant ce sujet, un peu de lecture._

* * *

Les flammes couvraient les champs à perte de vue, et les cendres formaient des nuages noirs dans le ciel auparavant clair. L'ambiance était lourde et l'air si saturé d'odeur de brûlé et de poussière et d'autres particules dues à l'immense incendie que tous suffoquaient. Tous sauf Famine qui observait ce joli spectacle depuis son épicentre, qui arborait un nom que xie nota sagement :

Roy Mustang.

Il n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts et tout avait pris feu en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Xie ne se souvenait pas d'un tel travail pyromane depuis l'incendie de Londres ou de Rome, bien longtemps auparavant. C'était admirable. Les flammes avançaient à toute vitesse vers le village ishbal d'où provenaient des cris stridents et des pleurs tandis que la population tentait de quitter ces lieux à la hâte pour mieux tomber dans les bras de leurs bourreaux. Comme sa Némésis l'inondation, rien ne pouvait arrêter une incendie : les éléments sont les meilleurs alliés des hommes mais aussi leurs pires ennemis. Les flammes consument sans distinction hommes, femmes, enfants, maisons, champs et villes; et ne laissent rien d'autre que des cendres et la désolation derrière elles.

L'alchimiste s'avança vers le village qu'il s'apprêtait à raser d'un claquement de doigts (littéralement), des flammes dansant dans son regard, reflets de son œuvre et de son âme. Famine ne savait pas si il brûlait de rage, d'ardeur à la tâche ou de désespoir de devoir commettre de telles atrocités. L'avenir le dirait, ce n'était pas xir problème. Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux côte à côte sans que l'humain le sache, des ombres d'Ishbals mitraillés ou démembrés se dessinaient sur les murs et se tordaient en une grotesque et monstrueuse pantomime à contrejour. Mustang ne resta pas concentré sur ses images qui le réveilleraient des semaines voire des années plus tard lorsqu'il serait seul chez lui, dans ses draps, sans autre bruit extérieur que les klaxons.

Ses pas lourds laissaient des traces profondes dans le sable derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait sans hésiter vers un groupe de personnes armées qui semblaient l'attendre. Après avoir donné quelques ordres à voix basse, il prit la tête de leur peloton. Mais cela n'intéressait pas Famine.

Xie s'en alla.

* * *

Et xie revint quelques jours plus tard pour s'asseoir en haute de la colline rocheuse (était-ce assez grand pour être appelé une montagne ?) qui séparait la vallée dévorée par les flammes quelques temps auparavant du village voisin encore en paix. Son long manteau vert claquait sous l'effet du vent tandis que des vagues d'air saturé venaient en sa direction. Il ne restait presque plus aucune trace des anciens habitants du village détruit par Mustang et ses compères, mis à part quelques corps carbonisés semblables à des allumettes rongées par le feu et des débris de murs, de charrettes et de meubles éparpillés sur des kilomètres eux aussi noirs comme la nuit. Les champs en terre brûlée ne repousseraient pas avant bien longtemps, voire même jamais. Les quelques puits qui avaient été creusés en contrebas étaient à sec et certains étaient de toute façon inutilisables sous l'action conjointe de l'incendie et du sabotage humain. Famine approuva ce travail sans équivoque : il n'y avait plus de quoi favoriser la vie dans cette partie d'Ishbal, ni eau, ni nourriture. Cela devait sans aucun doute se répercuter sur les habitants du hameau derrière xie.

_Le nom de cet endroit est Akesh_, devina xie en s'approchant de l'entrée du village sans même poser les pieds sur le sol. _Il sera détruit très prochainement._

"J'ai faaaiiim !" hurla un enfant torse nu à ses côtés.

Sa peau brune était tendue sur ses os rendant ses yeux rouges immenses et implorants dans des orbites creuses. Ses côtes pouvaient se compter une par une et il était plié en deux sous l'effet de la famine. Ce qui devait être sa mère le tenait par la main mais elle n'était pas en meilleure condition avec sa bouche terriblement craquelée sous l'effet de la soif.

"- Nous n'avons plus rien à manger. Commence à préparer tes affaires, lui ordonna-t-elle. Nous allons partir avec ton oncle et ta tante.

- Je veux pas m'en aller ! Pourquoi on doit s'en aller ?! C'est chez nous ici ! cria son fils.

- Oui, je sais ... Je sais."

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer, la main tremblante dans les cheveux de son enfant.

* * *

Famine entra dans une maison voisine pour voir une autre scène de famille : celle d'un père avec sa toute jeune fillette, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines. Trois ou quatre mois maximum. Tenant le nourrisson dans ses bras, il la cajolait et la berçait avec toute la tendresse possible en chantonnant une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle. Il la tint d'un bras et saisit un biberon rustique rempli d'un peu d'eau et le lui donna : elle le but goulûment mais continua à bouder puis se mit à éclater en sanglots. Il était plus qu'évident pour son père et pour Famine qu'elle mourait de faim.

Xie Calavier(e) s'approcha du bébé et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues encore légèrement rondes de l'enfant mais le désespoir qui émanait de ce petit bout d'être humain était intense. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Mieux valait attendre. Comme si le père se doutait de quelque chose, il embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui murmura une prière et quelques mots d'amour jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme définitivement dans ses bras.

"Si c'est pas triste."

Pour toute réponse, Famine regarda xie shinigami qui venait d'arriver avec un sourcil relevé. Xie-là était vêtu(e) d'un smoking entièrement noir et tenait sa faux réglementaire à la main gauche, son Bloc-Morts à la main droite. Avec un stylo en forme de faux miniature, xie raya le nom du bébé et s'approcha du corps de l'enfant et enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche pour en sortir difficilement une toute petite dent. Puis, xie plaça l'objet dans un long tube sorti de sa poche et tourna son artefact magique jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un cliquetis avant de toiser Famine.

"- Vous n'êtes pas très causant(e) vous. Ma cheffe va bientôt arriver. Et Pestilence ne doit pas être très loin si vous êtes là.

- Bien, dit simplement xie Cavalier(e).

- Ok. Je vous reverrai sans doute."

Sans rien ajouter, xie shinigami disparut en un coup de vent glacé. Famine resta quelques instants à observer le père silencieux et statique à côté du corps de sa fille puis partit à xir tour. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'amorçaient.

* * *

_Bonjour les amis._

_Pour en revenir au sujet du pronom neutre, j'ai voulu faire quelques personnages sans genre désigné, dont Famine. Cela veut donc dire que Famine ne se considère ni comme homme ni comme femme, et les shinigamis (Dieux de la Mort)(Un peu comme ceux de Death Note mais en plus jolis) également. Ils ont des noms par contre, mais vous les saurez plus tard._

_Ensuite, chaque Cavalier(e) a une couleur spécifique : Guerre est en rouge, Mort en noir, Famine en vert et Pestilence en jaune. Ce ne sont pas les couleurs qui leur sont attribuées dans la Bible et les interprétations diverses mais Famine aimait bien le vert du coup xie a échangé avec la Mort. Les chevaux ne se sont pas trop plaints._

_Je ne sais pas qui je présente ensuite, Pestilence ou Mort, je vais y aller au feeling._

_Bisous pomme verte- abricot sur vous !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_"When you're sad and when you're lonely_  
_ And you haven't got a friend_  
_ Just remember that death is not the end"_

_Death is not the End_ -** Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds** (Bob Dylan)

* * *

Mort regardait les soldats balancer les corps des Ishbals massacrés dans une fosse immense déjà remplie à moitié de cadavres ensanglantés et désarticulés. Sans faire mine de s'offusquer, elle sortit un livre de sa poche et le lut tout en jetant un œil de temps à autre à l'horrible besogne effectuée à quelques pas. Elle pouvait se permettre de se reposer et prendre son temps vu que les shinigamis étaient en place et en nombre à travers tout Ishbal. Requiem et Symphonie, les deux Dieux de la Mort apparentés, étaient à la tête de toute l'opération et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Ou sur elles, peu importe. Alors qu'elle tournait une page, une ombre l'enveloppa : après avoir levé les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son collègue Pestilence. Elle se leva et se planta de toute sa hauteur face à ce dernier, lequel avait l'air excessivement triste et âgé. Paradoxalement, alors que Mort était le Cavalier le plus âgé, elle avait pris le corps d'une jeune femme tandis que Pestilence était le plus jeune et avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme d'un pays lointain de l'Est. Ce dernier frotta son front dégarni jusqu'au bindi entre ses sourcils et murmura d'une voix cassée :

"Mon dernier petit-fils est mort aujourd'hui."

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air contrit : elle savait bien tout ça. Tout comme elle savait que Pestilence aimait rendre visite à ses descendants (ou plutôt, aux descendants de son enveloppe charnelle) et visiter la ville dans lequel il avait grandi et été mort, le tout sans apparaître réellement. Avinash Mâ-Ezar s'appelait-il. Il avait eu huit enfants, dix-sept petits enfants et avait eu après son décès trente arrière petits-enfants.

"- Je me souviens encore du jour où il est né. Il était si fragile, si minuscule ... Ma Anbu était encore une enfant et pourtant quand elle l'a eu dans ses bras, elle rayonnait comme un joyau et elle a pleuré de joie d'être mère. Mais tu étais déjà là pour lui comme pour elle et moi.

- Je suis toujours là tu le sais, fit elle en rangeant son livre dans sa veste.

- J'étais déjà malade quand il est venu au monde. Je crois qu'on réalise sa mortalité quand son petit-enfant naît, continua-t-il alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'au campement Amestris. J'ai pu partir en paix. Tu étais venue me chercher.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment "moi" mais certes.

- Ne joue pas avec moi jeune fille ! la taquina son collègue. Je suis allé visiter Pāṇṭiccēri et je ... Je ne reconnais plus rien. Tout est si stérile et industriel, il n'y a plus de nature et encore moins d'air pur mais les pires traditions subsistent. Ils ont tué trois de mes arrières petits-filles tu sais ?"

Non, elle ne le savait pas. Mort fixa Pestilence avec de grands yeux avant de se souvenir que dans les contrées lointaines au delà de Xing, être une fille était une malédiction et un fardeau sans conteste pour les parents forcés de donner une forte dot au futur mari de celle-ci et incertains de pouvoir léguer leurs terres à leurs descendants. Il était donc assez courant que l'on laisse les toutes jeunes fillettes à la merci des éléments ou animaux sauvages ou, dans le meilleur des cas, aux orphelinats déjà pleins à craquer.

" Il les ont noyées dans le fleuve sacré, continua-t-il en s'arrêtant à un carrefour très fréquenté par les militaires. Et ils ont prié les Dieux pour avoir un garçon, tous ! Ils tuent leur propre sang et chair et ils osent demander la clémence des Tout-Puissants. Je me souviens du nombre de fois où mes femmes m'ont encouragé ou supplié de faire la même chose pour mes propres filles ... Quatre fois, pour mes quatre filles. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si je les avais tuées pour quelque raison que ce soit, même ma Kanru. Elle était aveugle et pourtant elle voyait l'âme humaine mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ..."

Pestilence semblait se vieillir un peu plus à chaque phrase terminée et son costume trois pièces noir contrastait avec ses fins cheveux blancs. Avinash avait plus de quatre-vingt dix ans quand il avait poussé son dernier souffle et les années avaient marqué son visage et son corps noueux. Le Cavalier laissa son regard fixer le vide pendant quelques instants jusqu'à rencontrer une autre collègue : Guerre. Celle-ci contemplait un humain d'un air songeur mais s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer.

Mort se pencha pour fixer à son tour la personne qui fascinait son amie (car oui, les Cavaliers étaient tous amis. Cela vaut mieux quand on doit passer l'éternité à travailler ensemble) et elle même se glaça. Elle voyait tout de cet homme, littéralement tout : son passé, son futur, ses pensées, ses actes, ses motivations. Et tout ceci était noir comme la nuit et rouge comme le sang.

"- Arvind, lâcha Pestilence en suivant son regard. Le Lotus Rouge.

- Exactement. Je dois dire que pour un humain, il est fascinant. Particulier. Je pensais au départ qu'il m'était dédié au vu de ses actes sur le terrain et de son empressement au massacre-

- _Dédié_ ? ricana son collègue. Tu penses mériter un Dévoué ?

- Et comme je voulais le dire avant que tu m'interrompes vieux clou, je crois plutôt qu'il est dévoué à **toi**, conclut Guerre en regardant Mort droit dans les yeux. Il le dit lui-même, et c'est bien cela qui confirme ma pensée.

- Je n'ai même pas encore fait mon Sacrifice, reprocha la plus âgée. Est-il seulement possible d'avoir un Dévoué avant même d'avoir fait la cérémonie ?

- Cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte, dit calmement Famine qui les rejoignait. Tu n'as pas eu de Dévoué depuis des siècles et tu es notre point central. Les actes de la Guerre,la Famine et la Maladie gravitent autour de la Mort. Rien de plus normal que tu aies des candidats récurrents.

- C'est pour cela que je te propose de le suivre personnellement, offrit Guerre avec un mince sourire. Pour voir s'il te mérite. Dans le cas contraire, sache que je serais ravie d'en faire mon Général.

- Peuh ! Le dernier humain à avoir voulu être Général a été-

- Je _sais_ ! le coupa abruptement Mort dont les doigts se crispaient. C'était **mon** dernier Dévoué au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le petit attroupement et se rapprocha de Kimblee qui entrait dans l'infirmerie. Après avoir eu une place assise, il présenta son cou salement écorché au médecin et ne grimaça même pas quand on lui désinfecta sa plaie à l'inverse du docteur horrifié pour une bonne raison : l'alchimiste était couvert de sang. Son visage, ses bras et même ses cheveux étaient trempés d'un liquide rouge et gluant. Après avoir pris sur lui, le médecin le laissa partir et le militaire le remercia avec un bref sourire avant de ressortir sous le soleil brûlant.

Tout le monde le fixait avec une expression figée et Mort sentait leur peur voire même leur terreur. Mais la joie et l'exaltation de Kimblee était encore plus forte et elle devinait son impatience à l'idée de retourner très prochainement sur le terrain.

La cloche sonna.

* * *

" Chef ! Ah Chef, je suis bien content(e) de vous voir !"

Avançant d'un pas pressé jusqu'à sa supérieure, Symphonie nettoya son costume entièrement noir et continua en bougeant le doigt derrière xie :

"- Charon a cassé sa barque. On a tout un groupe d'Ishbals en miettes à transporter de l'Autre Côté et c'est pas facile de se trimballer des morceaux de gens. Ce mec déconne pas, nota-t-elle en regardant Kimblee.

- Où est votre ... proche ? demanda Mort qui ne savait toujours pas si Symphonie et Requiem étaient frère et frère, frère ou sœur ou sœur et sœur. Le fait de ne pas avoir de sexe ni de genre avait ses inconvénients sémiotiques.

- Xie recoud leurs membres avec les Moires de l'Escadron de la Bobine. Je ne sais même pas à combien elles en sont, pour être honnête.

- J'ai perdu le fil, constata xie sœur/son frère/autre qui avait une apparence aussi colorée que sa sœur/son frère/autre était sombre.

- Il y en a tant que ça ? s'étonna Mort.

- Non, j'ai littéralement perdu le fil des Moires. Elles vont pas être contentes.

- Pensez-vous ! Elles en ont recommandé par correspondance au début du conflit !

- Ah vous me rassurez chef ! Pourquoi vous suivez ce type là bas ? En dehors du fait qu'il ait un beau cul, je veux dire.

- Il paraîtrait ... je dis bien_ paraîtrait_ que cet homme serait mon prochain Dévoué, annonça la Cavalière.

- C'est vrai Chef ? Bravo Chef ! applaudit Requiem à tout rompre. Cela fait au moins trois siècles que vous n'en aviez pas eu ! Et ..."

Une énorme explosion l'interrompit alors. Kimblee sortit d'un énorme nuage de poussière blanche et brune en ricanant comme le malade qu'il était (NdA : vous me ferez pas croire que Kimblee n'a pas de problèmes psy), les bras levés. A ses pieds se trouvaient des dizaines de corps Amestris et Ishbals mêlés, couverts d'une gerbe de sang.

" Et il a un certain style." conclut enfin xie shinigami.

* * *

"Vous sentez la mort Kimblee."

L'Alchimiste Écarlate fixa son collègue Basque Gran avec un air étonné qui ne trompait personne. Après avoir remis en place son catogan, il commenta :

"- Je dirais plutôt qu'Elle me suit et que c'est Elle que vous sentez.

- Comment il sait ? s'étonna Requiem alors que xie et sa supérieure suivaient les militaires jusqu'au campement à la fin de la journée.

- Croyez-vous que la Mort s'intéresserait à vous au point de vous laisser faire son œuvre et de vous protéger ?

- Qui suis-je pour le savoir ? Je suppose qu'Elle se contente de m'accompagner et je serais heureux d'avoir une telle compagne.

- En quoi être suivi par la Mort serait un honneur Kimblee ? grommela Gran.

- La Mort est nécessaire et vitale. La Mort nous accompagne tous, et nous rend vivants par l'inéluctabilité de sa venue. La Mort est juste et neutre, et la Mort est respectable à mes yeux. Je la respecte de tout mon cœur.

- Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il vous soit très dévoué à défaut d'être VOTRE Dévoué Chef. Je dois vous laisser, on a de la paperasse avec le Bureau de Guerre de l'Autre Côté. Amusez-vous bien avec votre protégé !"

Après un bref salut, Mort suivit Kimblee jusqu'à sa tente où il fit craquer tous les os de son dos un par un, visiblement éreinté face à un miroir posé sur son bureau. Encore excité de ses actes journaliers, il tremblait de tous ses membres et souriait en se remémorant chaque visage à l'agonie. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa poitrine et vit deux longues mains blanches déboutonner sa veste. Sans bouger, il regarda dans le miroir et souffla :

"- J'étais plus proche de la vérité que je ne le pensais.

- Vous voyez donc qui je suis ? dit Mort en continuant sa tâche.

- Oh que oui.

- Cela signifie que vous croyez en moi.

- Existe-t-il des gens qui ne croient pas en la Mort ? demanda l'humain.

- Oh, vous serez surpris des gens qui arrivent à se convaincre que je ne viendrai pas pour eux, sourit-elle légèrement. Mais je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un Homme qui a autant ... de zèle envers moi.

- C'est une façon de le dire, concéda Kimblee en posant sa veste sur une chaise proche avant de se retourner. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi grande.

- Vous devriez me voir à cheval ! Guerre a raison, vous êtes fascinant ... fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Absolument fascinant. Vous avez du sang sur la joue."

Sans la prévenir, elle fit glisser son pouce sur son visage et dissipa la trace d'un seul geste alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Sauf sourire d'un air légèrement béat. Il sembla réaliser l'air adorateur qu'il arborait et continua pour se donner une contenance :

"- Vos collègues ont-ils tous le même look que vous ? Je pensais que les créatures mystiques ne portaient pas de blousons de cuir avec des clous et encore moins des bottes de biker cloutées aussi. Ni les cheveux blancs rasés d'un côté ni six boucles d'oreilles.

- Il n'y a rien de plus punk que d'être morte et de continuer à exister. Et pour la couleur de mes cheveux, c'est ma couleur naturelle donc faites attention, le prévint-elle en posant son doigt sur sa gorge.

- Navré Madame. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. Je ne peux toutefois pas m'empêcher de me demander ... Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je suis là ? devina Mort.

- Est-ce mon heure ? fit-il sans paraître effrayé à cette idée.

- ... Non, lui apprit-elle après un rire. Vous avez encore le temps. Il arrive parfois qu'un humain montre une certaine ... passion à un Cavalier et celui-ci est alors en quelque sorte "affecté" à sa protection. Sa surveillance plutôt. Parce que si vous êtes fidèle à vos idéaux envers moi et envers moi-même, Monsieur Kimblee, vous seriez un Dévoué.

- Un Dévoué ? répéta-t-il visiblement songeur.

- Cela signifie que vous seriez en tête de liste pour être mon second, soit mon Général. Cependant, devenir Général est très douloureux et difficile. Mon dernier Dévoué est mort durant les épreuves, lui dit-elle avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas particulièrement enviable, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut vraiment que l'humain, en l'occurrence vous, ait une foi inébranlable envers son Cavalier, en l'occurrence moi.

- Il est mort ?

- Disons plutôt que son âme a été arrachée, ce qui est un grand risque. Cela veut dire qu'il ne connaitra jamais le repos.

- Moi qui croyais que la Mort était le repos de l'âme ... remarqua-t-il avec un sourire et une gorgée d'eau.

- Je vous aime bien Monsieur Kimblee, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Vous êtes particulier. Bien sûr, chaque humain est unique mais pourtant, vous êtes tous semblables d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je crois que vous êtes fondamentalement remarquable par le fait que votre humanité semble une faible partie de vous même.

- Suis-je donc un monstre ?

- Cela vous serait-il quelque chose d'inacceptable ?

- Je vivrais très bien avec ma monstruosité sur la conscience, concéda l'humain en s'approchant d'elle. Vous êtes donc venue m'avertir de mes qualités. Et de mon futur possible avec vous.

- Voilà. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'au bout. Et une fois votre heure venue, je vous emmènerai moi-même et vous déciderez si vous voulez être mon Général ou non.

- Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà envisager que je le serai malgré tous les risques. Mourir ne me fait pas peur mais l'état de mort me semble être très ennuyeux."

Alors ça, c'était une vision comme peu en avaient. Il devait même être le seul à l'avoir. Mort eut un énorme fou rire face à l'alchimiste qui ne bronchait pas, et elle se releva pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

" - Je note, Monsieur Kimblee. Et je pense que vous savez les risques mieux que quiconque puisque vous avez déjà pactisé avec des forces plus puissantes que vous ...

- Vous savez ça ? murmura-t-il en la fixant.

- Je sais tout de vous mon cher. Du moins, je sais les faits, vos motivations profondes restent obscures et c'est cela qui vous rend passionnant. Restez un minimum sage, d'accord ?

- Promis Madame. Quand vous reverrai-je ?

- Ma compagnie vous plaît-elle à ce point ? plaisanta Mort en s'éloignant.

- Je dois avouer que oui, dit-il d'un bloc. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé de pouvoir vous rencontrer et d'être choisi par vous même. Et je tenais à vous préciser je ne vous suis pas simplement zélé ou dévoué. Je vous adore."

_Comme certaines civilisations le faisaient autrefois. Si peu m'adorent encore, si peu me voient comme un Dieu. Se rend-t-il compte de la puissance de ses mots ? Oui. Il le sait. Et il est sincère._

A pas lents, Mort se remit face à Kimblee et lui embrassa doucement le front avant de disparaître en un nuage de cendres. L'humain resta les yeux fermés durant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de sourire comme un bienheureux.

* * *

"- Tu apparais pour la première fois et tu bénis illico un humain ? CAVALIÈRE FACILE ! TRAINÉE DE L'APOCALYPSE ! PUTE DE SATAN ! hurla Guerre, plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose.

- Vous avez fait ça Chef ? s'étonna Requiem dont la silhouette verte et bleue et orange se détachait des piles immenses de factures. Ce n'est pas un acte à prendre à la légère, une bénédiction de Cavalier.

- Merci, je suis pas con non plus. Et passez-moi la note de frais pour les légions d'Astaroth.

- Ah, ça pue. Tant que j'y suis, on a des nouvelles de l'Antéchrist ? Parce que pense que c'est pour bientôt l'Apocalypse ... demanda Guerre en signant des dizaines de papiers à la seconde.

- Ah bah ça, faut demander aux services de son papa hein ...

- On est invitées chez Satan demain soir d'ailleurs ! On a un dresscode ?

- On ira chez Adramelech faire du shopping ... une fois la paperasse terminée."

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis._

_Bienvenue dans notre point Indien ! Anbu est un prénom tamoul qui veut dire "Amour/affection" tandis que Kanru veut dire "Jeune et courageuse". Avinash c'est "Indestructible" et Arvind "Lotus rouge" tout simplement.Pāṇṭiccēri c'est Pondichéry en Inde, parce que j'avais envie de pas faire que des persos blancs. Pestilence est donc indien, Famine est africain(e), Guerre est perse et Guerre est russo-asiatique. Elle ressemble à Yana Shmaylova._

_Vous savez maintenant ce qu'est un Dévoué, l'étape du Sacrifice se déroulera dans quelques chapitres._

_Bienvenue dans notre point démonologie ! Astaroth c'est le trésorier des Enfers et il est connu pour avoir une odeur infecte d'où le "Ah, ça pue". Adramelech, c'est ... le chef de la garde-robe de Satan. Oui oui toutafé. Genre le mec c'est le gardien des Enfers et il a embauché un démon pour tenir son dressing ! Je suis condamnée à imaginer Adramelech sous les traits de Cristina Cordula !_

_Sur ce, je vais ptêt aller bosser car j'ai un devoir à mettre en page et un autre à faire (un commentaire du livre La Maison de la Nuit) !_

_Bisous saumon-aneth sur vous !_

_Musique : "And no more shall we part" et "Far from me" de ... Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds !_


End file.
